Many current devices and systems employ integrated circuits (ICs) that are customized and tailored to a particular application. Such ICs include microprocessors that execute software that has been custom designed for the particular application in question. For example, the use of radio frequency identification (RFID) systems is expanding rapidly in a wide range of application areas. RFID systems consist of radio frequency tags or transponders and radio frequency readers or interrogators. The RFID tags include ICs and an antenna for communication over an air interface. The RFID readers query the RFID tags for information stored on them, which can be, for example, identification numbers, user written data, or sensed data. RFID systems have thus been applied in many application areas to track, monitor, report and manage items as they move between physical locations. Most RFID systems are implemented using customized requirements that are defined ad hoc. In addition, multiple, often competing, standards exist for RFID hardware, software and data management. As a result, in most applications, RFID tag and reader hardware and software must be specifically designed for each particular application, and must be modified or re-designed every time the specification for the current application is adjusted, new applications are introduced, and/or the standards are modified or new standards are developed. Thus, as RFID systems exemplify, the underlying feature in many IC applications is the use of proprietary hardware and software that is non-reusable and tailored to the particular application in question.
The design, development, and fabrication of customized ICs constitute a very costly and time consuming process. As an example, the license for a single seat for software to do commercial IC design can cost as much as $350,000 per year. In addition, the salary of a person qualified to design an IC device can be significant. As a result, many small companies are, from a cost standpoint, prohibited from designing their own ICs, and must instead pay for another party to do the customization. There are also numerous generic ICs, such as those on RFID tags and ICs used in other communications applications or related areas, that can be purchased from OEM suppliers. These generic ICs can be customized for a particular application using the software that is executed by the IC microprocessor. However, with prior art technology, this customization process is difficult and costly, and therefore is not always a viable solution for many companies, particularly smaller ones, to do on their own. There is thus a need for a method and software tool that facilitates, in a cost effective manner, the design of a customized IC, such as those on an RFID tag, that begins with a generic IC available from or customized by an IC supplier.